Goodbye Love
by ForensicsFreak1988
Summary: Evidence is so much easier to interpret when the victim explains it to you. Set after Aiden dies. This is a crossover between CSI:NY duh and GhostWhisperer. You don't really need to have seen GW, but it helps.


**Title:** Goodbye Love

**A/N:** While this is a crossover fic, I think you can get the gist of who Melinda is and what she does just by reading this fic. You don't nessecarily have to have seen Ghost Whisper (though it does help).

**MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMG**

"You sure we can afford to do this?" Melinda Gordon asked her husband, Jim, as they were admiring a painting in the Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York City.

"You needed to get away, right? You said you've always wanted to visit New York, didn't you?" he asked, his arms around his wife.

"Yeah but, with… with Andrea gone…"

"We'll afford it, okay? Besides. We're already here" She smiled, reaching up to kiss him.

MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMG

Melinda walked out of the Met, ready for a nice early dinner with her husband. As she was walking down the sidewalk, she noticed a female ghost trying to get the attention of a Greek-Italian woman with a full head of brown curls. Melinda had quickly realized that New York City was full of ghosts and had been ignoring them. She was about to do the same with this one, when she heard her shout, "Stella, watch the car!"

"Stella," Melinda called, causing the ghost to turn her way. As the woman turned, a car wised by the exact spot Stella would have been had Melinda not taken her trip to New York.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" the other woman asked. Melinda was about to make up an excuse about seeing the car, but that still wouldn't explain how she knew the woman's name. And the look of hope on the ghost's face wouldn't let her. She gave her husband an apologetic look to which he smiled and shook his head. She turned back to the woman in front of her.

"My name's Melinda Gordon. I…She…What's your name anyway?" She asked, turning to the ghost.

"Claire."

"Claire saw the car." Stella just looked at her like…well like she'd just claimed to have seen a ghost, quite frankly.

"Ma'am, I don't know how you know me or Claire, but Claire died five years ago. I've dealt with her death. I don't need to bring that up again," she said firmly, turning to go.

"Stella, please," both Claire and Melinda pleaded simultaneously.

"Tell her she's the only one that can make Mac believe you."

"Claire wants you to know you're the only one that can make Mac believe me." Stella stopped, turning around. "I… You may not believe this, but some people don't cross over right away after they die. They feel they've left things undone. I've been able to see these earthbound spirits since I was little, and I help those I can to cross over." Stella sighed. "Okay. I'll do it for Claire." Claire pulled Stella into a hug, causing her friend to look up at Melinda, who smiled and nodded. Stella bit her lip to keep from crying as Claire whispered, "Thank you,"

"She wants you to know she knows how hard it is for you, and she appreciates you doing this."

"God I miss you Claire," Stella whispered.

"Hey. You wanna make it rain on such a nice day Stel?" Claire asked, her arm around Stella. Melinda chuckled, but a cloud passed over her face. Her best friend, Andrea, who's death was the reason she was in New York, had used that expression. Stella smiled.

"I don't need you to tell me what she just said. She used that saying all the time."

"So… so did my late best friend Andrea." Jim gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Look, I've gotta get to a crime scene. I'm sorry Clarie, but can we talk to Mac later?"

"Tell her I understand. Mac kill me if I took you away from your work, much less him," Claire muttered, a wistful expression on her face. Melinda smiled at her sympathetically.

"She says Mac would kill her if she took you away from your work." Stella gave a teary little laugh.

"That he would…He still misses you, you know," Stella muttered. She took out a business card, handing it to Melinda. "Here's my card if you need to get a hold of me," she said, turning to go. Claire glanced Melinda, at her husband, then back at Melinda.

"I'll go with her, shall I?"

Melinda smiled, mouthing, "Thank you." Claire just winked, turning to follow Stella. Melinda turned her attention back to her husband.

MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMG

"This is good. How's your alfredo?" Melinda asked, taking a bite of her Caesar salad.

"It's good. This is good. I…I'm glad we came." She smiled, as she seemed to do constantly around her husband.

"Me too. I'm starting to think maybe, just maybe, I have a pretty smart husband. What shall we do after dinner, oh wise husband of mine?" He chuckled.

"Isn't it your job to decide?" She frowned at him, her mouth twitching.

"Says who?" she demanded, her eyebrow raised. That was when a ghost she recognized as Claire caught her attention. Trailing behind her in protest was a younger ghost with long brown hair and full lips.

"With all due respect, I don't see how the hell I'm supposed to be able to give Mac the information he needs if we're in an Italian restaurant," she was pointing out.

"Aiden, believe me when I tell you, the only way to tell Mac _anything_ is in this restaurant."

Melinda sighed, burying her hands in her face, dragging them down to rest her chin in before looking back up at her husband.

"Says Claire apparently," he joked, correctly reading the expression on her face. She just sighed again.

"I'm so sorry." He just shook his head.

"None of that now. I knew what I was getting into when I married you, and I wouldn't have you any other way. Besides, this vacation is about _you_, not me. And trust me, I know how much you love to help them." She sighed, reaching across the table to give him a kiss.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?"

"Only in my dreams." She chuckled. "I'll take care of the bill and meet you and Claire outside, okay?" Her only response was to give him another kiss, and mutter "and Aiden", before grabbing her purse and motioning the ghosts discretely to follow her.

MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMG

"I'm so sorry…Melinda, did you say it was?" was the first thing out of Claire's mouth when Melinda finally acknowledged her. "I…I was going to wait, but then Aiden here…"

"Why don't we let Aiden tell me what she needs?"

"You… you can see us?" Melinda nodded patiently. "You have to talk to Mac."

"I'll talk to Mac as soon as you tell what happened to you, and what exactly I'm supposed to be telling Mac."

"Are you sure you can help? I mean, what if Mac doesn't believe you?" It was Claire who answered.

"That's what we have Stella for." Aiden smirked, nodding.

"She could almost get he to believe the world is flat. But only for a second," Aiden added, noting the look of mild jealousy that passed over Claire's composed face. Melinda chuckled, as Jim joined them, wrapping his arms around her. Aiden's smile faded, and she turned her attention back to Melinda. She looked at Melinda, seeming to decide if she trusted the other woman or not. Thirty seconds later, she'd made her decision, telling Melinda about DJ Pratt and how she'd lost her job, and become almost obsessed with him, which had, unfortunately for everyone involved, gotten her beaten and burned to death. Melinda shuttered as Aiden told her about the fire. With a sigh, she pulled out her cell phone and a business card, dialing the number on the card.

"_Bonasera," _answered the obviously stressed voice on the other end.  
"It's Melinda Gordon." The voice sighed.

"Look Melinda if…if you could just tell…tell her…I just pulled a really tough case. The victim was burned, and our only suspect's alibi just checked out, and it's not the best time…" Melinda felt a tinge of sympathy for the other woman, which she knew would only increase once she gave her the news she'd called her to give.

"It's about the case Stella. I know who the victim was. And I think it's best I tell you the rest in person." Stella sighed again.

"Okay. Met me outside the crime lab as soon as possible. Can you find it?" Melinda glanced at Aiden.

"I'll find it," she muttered.

MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMG

"What's so important?" Stella demanded as Melinda walked up to her. Something like a mild warning flashed in Jim's eyes before softening as Stella sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just… so stressed"

"I don't miss that part of the job," muttered Aiden and Melinda smirked. But she turned back to Stella and her smirk disappeared.

"Look, I don't know how to make this any gentler, but…that burn victim…that was Aiden." Stella stared at her disbelievingly for a second. Well more than a second, really. Finally, she managed

"What?"

"DJ…"

"Pratt," muttered Aiden and Stella at the same time. Stella sighed, covering her face with her hands. "This is so not happening," she muttered. Aiden grabbed her wrists, causing her to nod, visibly steeling herself. "Don't worry Aid. The bastard's not getting away from me this time. I promise you." Aiden smiled, a weight seemingly lifted from her shoulders.

"I'd expect nothing less from you." But suddenly the weight appeared in Stella's eyes.

"Shit…" she muttered, causing Aiden to frown. But then, tears appeared in her eyes as she realized what Stella had.

"Danny," they muttered.

Five minutes later, Stella still sat with Melinda and Jim (and Claire and Aiden) in the break room. She sat there, staring at her coffee, not having the heart to do what she knew she needed to do. But then, all too soon, Stella was forced to face him as Danny walked into the room.

"What, slacking off? Who are they?" he asked, nodding towards Melinda and Jim.

"Oh god Danny," muttered Aiden, giving a teary little laugh. Stella bit her lip; collecting herself before saying firmly, "Sit down." Danny frowned as he obeyed, but then fear flashed in his eyes.

"This…this isn't about Louie is it? I mean just called him last night. He said he was …"

"No Danny, this isn't about Louie…It's…it's about…it's about Aiden, Danny." His eyes widened as he made an accurate assumption.

"No, please. Anything but… I'm sorry…" he muttered to the room, getting up and leaving, Aiden trailing behind him. Stella sighed, turning to Melinda.

"She went with him." Stella gave a teary little smirk.

"Of course she did. I …I have to make sure he's gonna be okay, do you think you could stay here?"

"Not a problem," muttered Melinda, as Jim nodded. "I'll get to know Claire," she added to the ghost who was patiently sitting next to her. Stella's eyes widened.

"I'd almost…" she stopped, realizing she'd been about to say she'd almost forgotten about her. "I'm sorry Claire," she muttered as she turned to go.

MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMG

Lindsey Monroe sighed, walking into the locker room to change out of the shirt she'd just spilled tea on. It wasn't until she looked up and saw Danny, face in his hands, that she realized someone else was in here. It wasn't until she heard his muffled sobs that she realized he was crying. She knew Danny was the type that would prefer her stepping out quietly and acting like she'd never seen him crying, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead, she wordlessly sat down next to him, pulling him into her arms. To her surprise, he didn't fight her, instead burying his face in her shoulder. She bit her lip to keep from crying herself, her hand making its way to his back, then gently rubbing it in an attempt to sooth him. He turned his head, ever so slightly so she could understand him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"That…that Jane Doe was Aiden, Lindsay. It was Aiden," he muttered, burying his face again.

"Aw Danny," she muttered. It wasn't until much later that Lindsay would realize that Danny had just used her name for the first time. But right now, she just held him, giving him the support he desperately needed. That was the sight that greeted Stella as she approached the locker room door. Lindsay looked up at Stella as she cracked the door. Lindsay nodded at Stella, who nodded back before turning back around. She needed to find Mac.

MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMG

Mac just shook his head as Stella filled him in.

"If I hadn't… then she wouldn't have…" Stella placed her finger on his lips.

"Mac, please don't do this to yourself. All it really does is make it harder on me." Stella frowned as a look of pure confusion crossed Mac's face as he hugged the air in front of his stomach, and turned to look at his shoulder. But then, she saw Melinda leaning against a wall not to far away, and she understood. Claire had given her support in the only way she knew how. She sighed, not for the first or last time, joining millions of others in cursing that horrid September day.

"We'll clear that up. But later. First we have to get DJ Pratt," muttered, motioning for him to join her. He stood still for a second, but then shook his head, telling himself he'd imagined the arms around him and the chin on his shoulder, and followed her out.

MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMG

Aiden found Melinda, and as soon as Melinda saw the tears in her eyes, she knew exactly what she wanted.

"Where is he?" she asked, getting up. Aiden just lead her to the locker room, where Danny sat with Lindsay, talking about Aiden.

"And there was this one time we got this skeleton on a tour bus, and Aiden spent half the day bugging Mac to let her reconstruct it." Aiden smiled.

"I can't believe he remembers that."

"You should have met her Montana. You two are such opposites, yet so alike. You would have hit it off immediately." Aiden nodded.

"If Danny's so close to her, than she's got to be cool," she muttered. Melinda smiled. It was then that Lindsay noticed her.

"Can I help you?" she asked, getting up to guide Melinda out of the room so Danny could be alone… if Melinda hadn't come to speak to Danny.

"Actually I was hoping to talk to him. Danny Messer, right?" Lindsay immediately shook her head.

"Look. This isn't the best time for him right now, but I could take a name and message and he'll try and get back to you." Aiden smiled.

"Oh, I definitely like her, or I would if it didn't mean I couldn't talk to Danny," she added from where she sat next to Danny. But it was Danny who eased Melinda's fear that she wouldn't be able to get to talk to Danny.

"It's okay. It's obviously important," he muttered. Melinda nodded, noticing the tears Aiden was trying hard to hold back.

"My name's Melinda Gordon. I've been able to see earth bound spirits, ghosts if you want, since I was little. Believe it or not, Aiden's here. She's sitting right next to you." By now, both Aiden and Danny were fiercely blinking back tears.

"Why…why should I believe you?" Danny asked, not surprisingly. This was too much for Aiden

"Because I need you to Danny! God, could you just put away your damn insecurities and walls long enough to let me in?" she exclaimed, her frustration slamming Danny's open locker, causing all four occupants in the room to jump.

"Aiden look at me. You need to try and calm down before you hurt someone." Danny winced, knowing that those words could only anger Aiden, if she was really here. And too right he was.

"Calm down? How the hell am I supposed to calm down? In case you hadn't noticed, I'm dead. How the hell can I even slam lockers anyways?" The sound the loose wooden bench made as it was knocked over erased all doubt in Danny's mind that, however hard it maybe to believe, Aiden's "ghost" was in this room. And she was in pain.

"Oh Aid," he muttered. When Aiden collapsed into his arms, Danny shivered, looking to Melinda for conformation. Which she gave in the form of a sympathetic nod. Danny just held Aiden for a while. But then, she pulled away.

"Damn Danny. You need to trust a little more," she said, shaking her head.

"She wants you to know that you need to loosen up a little. Risk a little bit." Danny huffed.

"You should talk, Burn." It was Aiden's turn to chuckle.

"Touché," she admitted. Melinda smiled.

"She says she sees your point."

"How could you leave me like this Aiden?" Lindsay, standing behind Danny put her hand in his shoulder, letting him know she was there for him. Aiden didn't have an answer for his question, but the support didn't go unnoticed.

"She's glad that you're in good hands at least," Melinda relayed. Lindsay blushed a little, and Danny sighed.

"Yeah, Lindsay's sweet Aid, but…she's way outta my league," he said, tears threatening as his lips twitched at the semi-inside joke. "I…I love… loved…no love you Aid. I'm…I'm so sorry I never told you. I just… god I'm so stupid."

"Hey…hey" Aiden muttered, brushing his cheek. "I love you too Danny. But please, please don't ever regret not telling me. I…I knew you cared about me, and…it made life in this hell-hole of a world halfway decent." Melinda's eyes were wet as she bit her lip.

"She knew you loved her, and…she says thank you for making life worth while. Don't ever regret not telling her. She loves you too."

"Damn Aid, how the hell am I going to do this?"

"With the help of your friends," she said, smiling a little at Lindsay. "And the strength I know you have Danny… I have to go now, but…I'll see you again," she assured him as she turned to Melinda. "Thank you. And make sure Lindsay knows I appreciate her supporting Danny…a lot, and thank Stella for being such an awesome person despite what life's thrown her way. And Mac needs to know I never blamed him for firing me. Ever" When Danny collapsed into Lindsay's arms, begging Aiden not to leave him, Melinda nearly lost it, slipping away quietly, going to find Jim.

MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMMGMGMGMGMG

"I don't know. There's just something about these two ghosts Jim… They're just special…"

"Obviously, or you would have ignored them like you've been doing all the others."

"How'd you…"

"Your face told me. It said 'humm…I wonder how that one died,' or 'who does that one need to talk to'." Melinda giggled.

"Did it now?" Jim grinned back at her.

"Yep," he assured her. "I love that look." Melinda reached up to kiss him. Then, she remembered something, and glanced at her watch.

"Shoot. We gotta get going. Hey, thank you for being so understanding."

"Are you kidding me? I love watching you do what you love to do." She just raised her eyebrow as they walked to the rental car.

MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMG

Stella looked up as Melinda walked into the little diner where the CSI team had gathered to swap stories about Aiden.

"Mac, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" He frowned, obviously confused, but followed her none-the-less. When Melinda and Jim turned back around and followed them out, his frown deepened.

"You wanna tell me what's going on Stel? Who are they?" She held her finger up when Melinda opened her mouth to explain.

"Mac, you know when you felt someone hug you in your office? I told you we'd clear it up later? Well, it's later. Mac, I don't know how to tell you this, but…" She hesitated. "That…that was Claire, Mac. I swear it. Melinda here can see spirits, and apparently Claire never…what was the term you used…crossed over?" Melinda nodded.

"Stel you know what 9/11 did to me. This isn't funny…" Claire wasn't about to let Stella take the heat. She pulled Mac into another hug, rubbing his arms, sending goose bumps up his skin. Poor Stella was practically in tears.

"God Mac, I'd never even think of hurting you like that. Never."

"I…She's really here? Now?" Melinda nodded. "Oh God Claire," Mac muttered, tears in his eyes as Stella pulled him into a comforting hug, tears streaming down her own cheeks. Claire just wiped the tears from his face. After a while, Mac pulled back, wiping his tears. Claire turned to Melinda.

"Tell him I'm sorry that I hurt him by waiting so long." Melinda's eyes widened.

"Hey. Don't you believe for a minute that this is you fault. You…God." Mac glanced at Stella, then turned to Melinda.

"That's Claire alright. Everything seemed to be her fault. God I miss you Claire."

"I know. And I'm touched, really I am, but Mac, you can't live like this. You need to get out more often, loosen up a little. And I don't mean just at work. I mean at home too."

"She wants you to know that you need to loosen up a little." Mac huffed.

"Okay, Stella Bonasera," he joked, smirking at Stella, before adding seriously, "I have tried, Claire, really I have." Clarie quickly nodded.

"Tell him I know he has, and I'm proud of him. He's come quite far in dealing with 9/11. No small thanks to Stella here," she added, smiling at her friend.

"She's proud of the progress you have made, and she wants you, Stella, to know she appreciates the help you've given him." Stella nodded, giving a little half smile.

"I'm just worried about him, after Stella's attack, and Aiden's death."

"She's worried that Aiden's death and whatever Stella went through will take its toll."

Mac glanced up a Stella, making sure she was okay.

"I'll…I'll be fine Claire. I just wish you were still here."

"Don't worry, sis. I'll make sure he gets through," Stella muttered. Claire smiled.

"I know you will, girl. I…my gosh it's Aiden." Melinda smiled. This was definitely the best part. Claire turned back to her. "Hey, thanks for this. Mac needed to realize just how far he's come, and Stella needed to realize she's helped him get there. It's a shame we didn't know each other when I was alive. Between you, and me, and Stella we would've gotten Mac out on the town." Melinda smiled.

"I'm sure we would've had fun…hey, umm…" she muttered. "If…if you happen to met a black woman named Andrea, could you …could you tell her I miss her?" she whispered, her husband's hand on her shoulder telling her she hadn't been quite quiet enough. Claire smiled.

"Sure thing." Melinda smiled, her eyes moist.

"Thank you." Once Claire was gone she turned to the others.

"Shall we go back inside and get a drink?" The other's smiled at her.

"Absolutely," muttered Stella one arm around Melinda, one around Mac, Jim on Melinda's other side.

**MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMG**

**Like it? If not, let me know why.**


End file.
